FNAFTale
by Doritoynx
Summary: (WARNING: Highly experimental testing, Some undertale and/or fnaf fans may become butthurt that i made a FNAF/UNDERTALE crossover) What happens when magical writer Onyx-Chan writes the word "Undertale" at the same time frisk resets? They swap universes! In FNAF theres Frisk/Chara! and in UNDERTALE theres Onyx-Chan! (Pacifist Frisk) Multiple AUs will be included!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **I decided to write this cool undertale story!**

 **Yes yes of course toby fox and scott completely agreed to this.**

 **-Muffled screaming coming from the direction of the closet-**

It was a normal day in Freddy Fazbears Pizza..

Onyx-Chan was writing...

Freddy was bored..

Plushbear and Plushtrap were fighting..

The shadows were playing Acey Ducey (Is that how its spelt?)

The Dominus was cancelled.. Wait wha-

...

Onyx-Chan was scribbling undertale art in her notepad.

She looked at her writers pencil..

And remembered..

She was a writer with the power to make stories.

...

She began writing something..

"UND"

...

Some unknown force was holding her back.

"ER"  
...

She was gonna have a bad time if she continued.

...

"TA"  
She could feel Toby Fox crawling on her back.

...

"L"

1 left.

...

"E"

Determination.

All of the sudden rainbows started shooting everywhere and the universe was in complete denial.

FNAF and Undertale were not ment to go together..

It was like making two south magnets stick together...

The universes law was broken! 

Everything went black.

Onyx-Chan woke up.. (I forgot to mention shes still a human)

Her back really hurt.. It felt like she fell 17 feet..

She opened her eyes..

She saw she was laying on a bed of flowers.

"These are pretty..." She said as she got up..

She started walking around.. Trying to find out where she was.. And then she saw something that made her know EXACTLY where she was..

"Dont you have anything better- ..You arent them.. Who are you?" Said someone.

Onyx-Chan turned her head and saw...

R.

 **Thats when Onyx-Chan knew.**

 **NEVER TO DABBLE IN UNDERTALE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the pizzarea...

"..le sigh..." Bonnie did the le sigh.

"What is it Bonnie?" Foxy asked

"Oh... 9GAG usually has more stuff on.. This time its the same.." Bonnie answered

"9GAG? Why you be using that peice of crap? Use 4Chan instead!" Foxy said

"What!? No! 4Chan is horrible! 9GAG Is way better! You guys steal our memes!" Bonnie yelled

"JIBBERY JABBERY NONSENCE! YOU STOLE OUR MEMES!" Foxy screamed

"WELL ATLEAST I DIDNT DDOS YOU!"

There goes a real life flame war.

...

By that i mean an actual flame war.

"IM GONNA BURN YOU TO DEATH" Foxy was holding a flamethrower

"I HOPE YOU [Content Redacted for copyright reasons]" Bonnie also had a flamethrower

..

Wait.

This chapter was going somewhere wasnt it?  
oh yes.

Or should I say...

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS- (Smack)

STAPPHIT!

GET BACK TO WORK BOBBY

Okey...

(Looks around)

Hes gone..

(Listens to metal crusher.)

 _Get up!_

 _..._

 _I SAID GET UP MOTHER F-_

He got up..

He looked around, And noticed he wasnt were he should be..

The room he was in was some sort of room with pictures and buttons.. One that said DOOR and one that said LIGHT on each side of the room.

So he looked around..

 _Where are we?_

He shrugged.

"How should I know?" He told the annoying-yet-murderous voice in his head

Then they both jumped at the noise of pounding feet running towards the doorway.

Chara took control and slammed the button that said door. (It was already obvious it was them right?.. Wait.. Chara... Is that spoilers?)

"MIKE I NEED YER HELP BONNIES GONE INSANE" This weird Fox robot thing said.

"Im not Mike. Im Frisk." yes

"oh. Well ill try and find mike"

 **leend.**

 **So basicly Frisk/Chara and Onyx-Chan swapped places due to a corrupted reset.**

 **And Onyx-Chan messing around with physics had some hand in it to.**

 **btw;** _ **Italics like this**_ **is Chara talking.**

 **Only Frisk can hear her.**

 **BTW Frisk is like a i havent really decided on age? year old boy.**

 **And Chara is a Still havent decided year old girl.**

 **so yeah.**

 **BUTSRSLYHOWTHEEFFYOUDOTHINKFRISKISAGIRL!?THENFRUFFETISLESBIANnotthatlesbianisbadBUTFRISKISNTLESBIANANDCHARISKISAMAZINGBUTWTFILIKEFRASREILBUTNOTLIKEROMANCEMORELIKEBROMANCENOTGAYTHOBUTSRSLYFRISKISNTAGIRLANDWTFISUPWITHPEOPLECALLINGCHARAAGIRLWHYAREYOUSTILLREADINGTHISIHATEALLOFYOUANYONEWHOHATESTHISBECAUSEITSAREMAKEOFWHATITHOUGHTFNAFTALEWOULDBELIKESHOULDGODIE**


	3. Chapter 3

"And thats when I got turned into a human and then the story ended and I got here and and and-" Onyx-Chan was talking so fast she could barely keep up.

5 Minutes earlier.

"Hey there!"

"Whos that?" Onyx-Chan asked

"Over here!"

"Are you inside my head?"

"NO."

"IM OVER HERE."

Onyx-Chan looked over and saw a tiny flower. "Oh hi there!"  
"Well. You look confused. Your new to the underground ar-"

"Underground?"

"Yes now.. Someones gonna have to teach you how things work around here-"

"Cool."

"Anyways." Onyx-Chans vision blinked

"Thats your soul. The very cul-" Flowey looked at the bullet box.

There was nothing there.

"Wait what?"

Then a Grey soul flickered up.

"Oh nevermind."

"Anyways. Thats your soul. Its weak now-"

"MY SOUL ISNT WEAK!" Oynx-Chan yelled

"Yes it is. Now its weak but it can grow strong if you gain LV"

"Whats love stand for? Why LOVE of course!"

"oh"

"You want some love dont'cha?"

"uhh"

"Dont worry.. Ill share some with you. -Wink-"

".-. (intense breathing)"

"Down here LOVE is shared through.. Little white... Friendlyness pellets!"

"cool"

"Move around! Get as many as you can!"  
* Somehow misses the pellets

"Hey do you like sandwiches?"

* Continues asking flowey questions.

5 Minutes later

"OH MY GOD WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP" Suddenly a bunch of white pellets appeared around flowey.

They repeatedly starting hitting him until he turned into dust.

* A white heart appeared... It snapped in half and shattered

"Huh? Flowey where'd you go?"

* Starts walking around

*Another monster appears

"Who are you?"

"I am-" The white goat monster was interuppted.

"You guys already know all this stuff right?" A tiny white dog said

"Also thanks for letting me out of that closet Onyx."

"No problemo."

"So ill just skip to the good part." Annoying dog/Toby fox said.

3 Hours later.

* Woowe. Thats one intense battle.

*Well. Im gonna go play some go-fish with G-

*UH.

Onyx-Chan walked out of the ruins and noticed it was snowing.

"Oh. Hmm. Im wearing a shortsleeve."

* An orange and black sweater was laying on the ground

"Looks nice." She put the sweater on.

* Spooky wind noise 3.

"This forest is creepy."

*Footsteps

"?"

*Twig snaps.

"!?"

She walked up to this bridge thingy.

and stopped.

*-Crunch- -Crunch-

Footsteps in snow.

"H e y . . l?"

She slowly turned around.

The figure was offering a handshake.

She grabbed the figures hand extremely hard and there was a loud pop.

"huh. guess you "burst" my bubble. you popped my whoopie cushion." The figure was a.. Skeleton?

"Uhhhhhhhhhh Okay?" Onyx-Chan replied.

"nice to meet ya. im sans. sans the skeleton." Sans... Said.

"Okay?"

Minutes later.

"im actually suppoused to be on lookout for humans right now. but i dont really care. my brother PAPYRUS on the other hand is a human hunting fanatic."

"?" 

"infact i think thats him right there." *You all know what happens here.

*TIME SKIP

She walked out from behind the lamp.

"Those puns were great!"

"i know right?"

"Well ill C you later!"

"yep. C ya. but. Bfore you go can i tell you something?"

"What sans?"

"it would be really nice if you could actually let papyrus C you. it would really brighten his day to C a human."

"Alright. Wait Y do you like puns again?"  
"its simple. they're PHunny."

"I get it."


End file.
